


Little Things

by Gorned



Series: Snapshot Series [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are small things that make Wade fall more and more for Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Wade practically skips into the debriefing room. He’s last, as always, because of his doctors. He can’t take two steps anywhere without being mostly monitored. Stryker’s had him on a special diet, special work out regiment, special everything since he joined up. 

"To make sure you stay the course, Wilson." He always says. Wade thinks it’s a bunch of bullcrap but he tolerates it anyway.

Tilting his head, Wade frowns ever so slightly. The usual order of seats has been shuffled to accommodate the two new guys. Fred is sitting in Wade’s favorite spot and there is no way Fred’s going to be moved because the guy always seems to have a hard time lugging his giant body of muscles around. The only empty chair is next to a surly looking Logan. Wade’s frown flips upside down instantly and he skips, literally skips. He takes the spot. He swivels the rolling chair and scoots closer to Logan, grinning at him wordlessly as he kicks his booted foot at the other man’s under the table.

Logan only rolls his eyes and on his other side, Victor hides his own smirk behind his clawed hand.

Wade has a new favorite place to sit.

—-

On the team’s rare days off, Wade likes to watch sitcoms in the rec room. It’s sparse for a rec room, but it makes Wade feel more at home than anywhere else on the base. The couch is lumpy and a hideous shade of brown, the ‘modern’ clock hanging on the wall is broken, and the TV is still in black and white. Wade spends more time in the rec room than he does in the infirmary and that’s an accomplishment, thank you.

He never really seems to notice when Logan starts joining him. Wade stretches out on his belly on the too-small and lumpy couch, and Logan will take up a metal folding chair just near enough. Wade will chatter during commercials and the talk will bleed into the actual program until Logan tells him to cram it, kid.

Wade likes the silent but sturdy company that Logan provides. He likes that nobody else ever comes in to interrupt. He likes playing foosball with Bradley, but he really enjoys watching TV with Logan more.

Wade eventually figures out down the line that Victor will sit just outside the rec room in his own folding chair with a hunk of carving wood in his hands, growling and warding off anybody who looks like they’re going to intrude. He’s not sure if Logan ever knows but bringing it up always conveniently slips his mind.

—-

The team rarely ever gets good food to eat, Wade even less so. It’s all army-issue. MRE’s when they’re on missions, non-perishable canned things that can be made into meals when they’re on base. Before Wade gets addicted to watching Julia Child and her various cooking shows and starts to learn real cooking, nobody on the team exactly enjoyed what they had to eat except for maybe Fred. It was just army life and everybody was used to it.

On those rare occasions when they had a sparse buffet spread for Sunday breakfasts, Wade always noticed that Logan rarely ate anything. It was always just coffee and the newspaper. Then Wade started thinking that maybe it was because the greedy bastards on his team would always attack the spread first. Vultures. Victor and Fred could put away more food between them than Wade wanted to fathom and Bradley, Wraith, and North were just quick on the draw.

So, Wade would always ensure the biggest blueberry muffin and give it to Logan so he’d have something to eat with his coffee besides dry toast and margarine. It was never a big howdy-do: Logan would just take his place at the long table next to Wade (because that’s just always how the seating arrangements turned out) and Wade would slide him the napkin-wrapped muffin. No matter what the buffet spread had to offer on Sunday, Wade would always wordlessly save a muffin for Logan whether Logan wanted it or not.


End file.
